Short AU's
by Alex.Vause1980
Summary: Some short AU's that could go somewhere. Any direction/suggestions are welcome
1. Glasses

Piper was sitting on the couch watching tv it was getting late, so she decided to go to bed pushing up off the couch she walked towards the bedroom Alex had gone to bed earlier to read. Piper quietly opened the door just in case her girlfriend was sleeping she could still see the lights on in the bedroom. Once the door was open, fully she finally saw Alex had fallen asleep still sitting up. The book she was reading was now laying open on her chest Alex's head slumped to the side her raven hair covering part of her face her glasses had slid down to the end of her nose Piper looked at her sleeping girlfriend and couldn't help but smile and a look of pure love on her face. Piper walked over to the bed climbing in she leaned over Alex taking the book off her chest dog earing the page she closed placing it on Alex's nightstand. Piper then pulled her girlfriends glasses off gently slowly folding the arms in putting them down as well. She placed a small kiss on Alex's forehead and pulled the blanket up covering her girlfriend. Clicking off the bedside lamp and laid down pulling the blanket up to her chin. Even though Alex was fast asleep she felt Piper lay down beside her, she slid down and assumed her position as big spoon wrapping her arm around Piper's waist pulling her close. Piper intertwined their fingers, and they fell asleep. 


	2. Shoveling

It had been snowing all day Alex went outside to shovel the driveway so Piper would have someplace to put her car. Alex wrapped her scarf around her neck put on some headphones and gloves. She pulled her jacket on and went to the arduous task of shoveling. Alex had been outside for about an hour she finished the driveway and walked back towards the door. Suddenly Alex was hit square in the back with a big snowball she turned around to see Piper standing there a shit eating grin on her face and another snowball In her hand.  
"You are dead," Alex said pulling the headphones out. She reached down to grab some snow "Ah ah ah Al. Be very careful with your next decision." Piper said playfully waving the snowball at Alex.  
"Oh, I am Pipes you have no idea what you started."  
Alex scooped up a handful of snow packed it then threw it at Piper hitting her in the chest the snow exploded some into Piper's face she stood there for a minute her eyes closed mouth open in shock. She dropped the snowball she was holding so she could wipe the snow off her face. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Alex standing there with that famous smirk of hers. "I warned you, Piper."  
Piper walked towards her girlfriend seeming defeated. Alex turned to walk inside when again she got hit with another snowball.  
Whirling around Alex said, "Oh that's it you're going down."  
She ran towards Piper prompting her to give out a play full scream and run away. Alex chased Piper around their front yard finally catching her tackling Piper to the ground. Alex made a snowball pretending like she was going to mash it into Piper's face.  
"No Alex stop it please Al don't," Piper said thrashing her head from side to side laughing in between pleas.  
''What's that Piper you want me to stop. Ask me nicely."  
"Please Al stop it," Piper said trying to wiggle free of her girlfriends grip.  
Alex put the snowball down and looked at Piper she loved how bright her girlfriends eyes shone in the moonlight. Piper looked up at Alex with the sweetest smile, and Alex leaned down pressing her lips to Piper's. 


	3. Thunderstorm

Piper laid their eyes wide open listening to the thunder get closer and closer. She looked over at her girlfriend who was sound asleep. She envied Alex for being able to sleep through anything. Piper had always been scared of thunderstorms for no particular reason just something that stuck with her since childhood. She tried to focus on Alex's breathing hoping it would help her calm down. Piper looked over at Alex, who was laying on her stomach. Alex's hair fell across her back her dark hair in stark contrast against the alabaster skin. Piper watched her girlfriends shoulder rise and fall with every breath. Another loud clap of thunder boomed overhead Piper pulled the blanket up under chin gripping them tightly. Rolling over onto her side facing Alex she saw a flash of lightening and braced herself for what was coming next. Again a loud boom of thunder rang out Piper's hand shot across the bed and found Alex's arm her nails biting into the flesh.  
"Ow shit Piper what the fuck."  
"Sorry babe I got scared I didn't mean to hurt you."  
Alex rolled onto her back lifting up her arm nodding her head in a 'come here' motion. Piper moved closer fitting herself like a puzzle piece into Alex she wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's waist her leg falling between Alex's. Piper nuzzled her face Into Alex's neck dropping kisses on the exposed skin. Alex let her fingers trace up and down Piper's arm in vague patterns kissing Piper's forehead pulling her closer.  
"Better?" Alex asked "Yes much better," Piper tightened her grip around her girlfriend's waist.  
"I love you, Pipes."  
"I love you to Al."  
They laid there tangled in each others arms the rain beating down on the window lulling them to sleep. 


End file.
